Political Revenge
by Peach Wookiee
Summary: Chazz gets revenge on Slade and Jagger in a way that really hurts... I was a bit crazy when I wrote this, folks... Read and review...


Political Revenge: A Princeton Brothers Story

_Hello again, GX fans! This story isn't part of my wildly successful "Sibling Series," but you might say it inspired this fiction, along with all of the political debates that have been happening in the United States lately. Next year, we will be choosing a new President of the United States, and there will be political ads that will amuse us and drive us insane. And so, this story was born. Young Charles Xavier Princeton will get hi__s revenge on his brothers by hitting them__ where it hurts…_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, and I own no US political parties. I vote, but that's it._

Slade Robert Princeton was very excited. This day marked his entry into the US Senate race. He had his political ads ready, people supporting him and of course, the money to run a successful campaign.

"Well, Jagger, we're going to start here and go all the way to the top! Just picture it… Slade Princeton, President of the United States by the time he's forty, and you'll be in my cabinet."

"Yeah, Slade. That'll be great. You'll be leader of the free world and I'll be right there with you." Slade's younger brother, Jagger was already thinking of the election several years from this point and the money he could eventually make from his memoirs and Slade's too. _The Princeton Dynasty: Memoirs of Powerful Men. It'd be a New York Times bestseller__…_

Slade and Jagger could dream, but they were about to find that it is not wise to count your election ballots before they're cast.

It was a week before the state primaries where people from all political parties choose the candidates to go on to the general elections in November. Slade had been running the classic clean political ad where a candidate stands in front of the American flag and is praised by the announcer for being a wonderful American. He was running against a woman whose campaign had been largely ineffective against the Princeton political machine. She couldn't run attack ads, and people largely liked Slade.

On the Tuesday before the primaries, a new ad ran. Slade and Jagger were sitting in their easy chairs in their home office watching a mindless reality show when who should appear but their estranged brother, Chazz. "Hello, everyone. My name is Chazz Princeton, and I'm the youngest brother of Slade Princeton. He has told you he is a great American, a great leader and a great family man. But I ask you… would a great family man do what he has done to me?"

Evil music played, and a montage of a younger Chazz with bruises on his face from being slapped, Chazz being kicked around, Chazz being yelled at when he didn't do well in duels or in his studies and then finally Slade blowing up at his brother at Duel Academy and dueling the boy in order to tear down the school.

"My brother has disowned me, mistreated me and attempted to take away the educational opportunities for hundreds of children in an attempt to damage me and anyone who gets in his way. He is a political opportunist and doesn't really care about the United States. And there is further evidence of that…" Chazz then showed a picture of Slade burning an American flag, and it was clear he wasn't disposing of a worn, damaged flag at a Boy Scout jamboree. "Ladies and gentlemen, do you really want to elect a candidate who mistreats family and denigrates our national symbol? I am Chazz Princeton, and I approve this message."

Slade and Jagger sat slack-jawed for about three minutes after the ad aired. Then Slade looked at his brother in horror. "If enough people have watched this, we're doomed…"

"Can't we spin this? Make it a media conspiracy? Come on, Slade, there's got to be a way to make this go away!"

Then Slade said something about his baby brother that is not fit to repeat.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

One week later, Slade lost the primaries to the underdog. While he'd have other opportunities in politics, they would not come for at least another two years. On this night, Chazz, sitting and watching the election returns in the Slifer Red dorm's media room, reached over and made a call.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Slade. How's the election going?" Chazz asked in a mocking voice.

"When I get a hold of you..!" Slade growled.

"You'll do what? Give me more ammo for next time?" Chazz asked, laughing. "Maybe you'll think twice about how you treat people, or I'll bet I can find more lackeys who'll give me the goods on you. You go bye-bye, Slade…" And Chazz hung up the phone.

**THE END**

_I hope you all enjoyed Chazz's revenge on his brothers. I think I went a little bit insane writing this one! Read and review, folks._


End file.
